OneShot
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Like my Story for Songfics but only One Shots :P
1. Betrayal KagKur

Betrayal of the Heart:  
Chapter One  
By: Dark Ice Kitsune

* * *

"Look just leave, you mean nothing to me!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing his hand up, he smacked the young women in front of him, sending her to the ground in tears.

"Inuyasha, you told me that you were going to ask her to leave nicely, not beating the crap out of her!" Kikyo shouted, she ran up to the young women that looked almost like her. "Kagome, dear, walk with me."

Nodding her head, Kagome stood and followed after the older women.

"Gomen, Kagome this isn't what I had pictured, I wanted all of us to be friends, but well….I really don't know what has gotten into Inuyasha, I kind of feel like I don't even know him anymore." Kikyo tried to explain.

"Its not your fault. For real, I had feelings for him once upon a time, but they all died. Tell Sango and Miroku to take care for me, and please look after Shippo for me." Kagome begged, they were at the well now. And this was goodbye. Kagome took her hands and held them over her heart, pulling a light out she placed it on Kikyo's chest.

"What's this?"

"Simple, it's only one word. Sit." Kagome explained, there was a bright light in the distance and you could soon hear a long line of very PG-13 words.

"Sit, Bam, wow. Thanks Kagome." Kikyo hugged her reincarnation and watched as she turned and walked up to the well and jumped in. "Good luck."

"Thank you and you too." With that the future was in the future and the past was in the past.

* * *

"Please, Keiko, what did I do wrong?" Yusuke, a young and very attractive man asked, his girlfriend was breaking up with him and there wasn't anything he could do about.

"I just can't and won't do this anymore, Something has changed in my life and I'm on my own now, please just leave." Kieko cried as she turned and hoped that Yusuke would walk away.

"I don't get it!" Yusuke shouted. Slamming his fist into a near by wall, making Kieko jump and in turn, run from him in fright.

"Yusuke.." Kurama's voice reached his ears, but at the same time a hand was laid on his shoulder, thinking it was Kuwabara, he turned and punched with all of his might, sending the figure flying and landing in a near by bench.

"Oh my fucking god!" Yusuke shouted as he looked at the blood on his fist, and the figure laying in the remains of the bench, it wasn't Kuwabara, but a young women, running up to her side, he went to check for a pulse, but was sent flying backwards by a powerful blow. Regaining he balance, he looked and notice that Kurama was holding the girl's head in his lap.

Upon looking closer, he could see that Kurama's eyes were bleeding red, and his hair was changing ever so slowly into Youko.

"What the fuck!" Yusuke shouted, looking again, he could tell that if he went any closer than Kurama's flowers would attack.

Kagome's Mind

Why? Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I have just stayed a normal teenage girl? Kurama's friend looked to be in so much pain, and all I wanted to do was try and help, all I remember was seeing a fist flying towards me, so now where am I?

Reality

"If she is dead, or if she doesn't make it out of this, there is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING that will save your pitiful soul." Kurama growled, standing, he held the girl in his arms, bridal style, the only problem was that her head hung un normally and the blood was still flowing from her mouth, he most have damaged her lung. SHIT!

"Kurama, I…..it….I don't…."

"SILENCE!" Kurama growled, Youko's ears appearing on his head, and Kurama started to grow.

"I…uh.."

"I'm taking her some place to get help, you'd better just stay clear of me!" Kurama than turned and was gone like that.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Yusuke screamed.

Past

"I wonder how Kagome is faring." Sango sighed, standing she started to walk towards the well. Upon reaching the well, she allowed her tears to fall, she missed her sister, sure she was trying to move on, she was with child. Miroku's child, but that didn't mean she couldn't miss her sister.

"Sango, she is at her home where she has plenty of people to keep her well, it is for the best." Miroku tried talking to his wife, but the bond that Kagome and Sango had shared most have been pretty damn strong.

"I know, really but I miss her so much, she was always so happy."

"It is for the best, she is safe in her world now."

:Youko and Kagome:

Youko was tending to the wound, but there wasn't much he could do for her mentally, it would seem that somehow she found her mind more interesting than the world out here.

"Kagome, please I know you are stronger than this, please stay with me." Youko pleaded, it was time for him to return to Shuuichi's mind, but before he left, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips for soft and he wished with every might of his being that she would wake up and kiss him back. When nothing happened, he slowly retreated to the safely of Shuuichi's head.

"Kagome, its me, Shuuchi, if you can hear me. I'm so sorry for what Yusuke did to you, you were only trying to help, as always putting others before yourself, what happened to you before we saw you, huh? I mean your eyes were all red from crying and your aura just screamed sorrow. I wish to help you, but please just come back to reality." Shuuchi held her hand and laid his head down on the bed she was laying on, hoping against hope that when he woke up she would be awake.

Kagome's Mind

I can't go back there, I just can have that life anymore, I didn't belong with Inuyasha, in his arms, the safety I had there, the warmth.

Sighing, Kagome sit back down by the river that was in the forest that she had made up in her mind.

Birds were chipping all around her and she was at peace, she felt like she belonged here. But that peace was scattered when a tug at her soul came,

"Who would want me to come back?" Kagome questioned as she stood, closing her eyes and forcing on her miko powers, she could tell that it was Kurama.

'Kurama, I forgot all about him, would he want me back? Does he care for me'  
Kurama

(Shuuchi)  
Youko

(I can hear her)

You are too much in love with her, I don't think she will be coming back to us for a while

(No, it's there!)

Kurama, I forgot all about him, would he want me back? Does he care for me?

(KAGOME!) the both of them screamed, Shuuchi looked up from his spot on the bed. Holding her hand.

"I do care about you Kagome, and yes I want you back, please come back and be with me." Shuuchi shouted, squeezing on her hand.

"Could I ever be loved? Not just a replacement?" Kagome whispered, turning her eyes down to the river.

"Kagome, I've been in love with you for a very long time now, I didn't want to say anything and draw you away from Inuyasha, but something happened, and I want you to know that I've cared for you for a long, long time now."

"Even though I'm youkai and we aren't suppose to fall in love with ningens, you have quite a way of grabbing somebody's heart." Youko's voice filtered into the conversation.

"I just can't keep following my heart, look at where it has gotten me!" Kagome screamed, falling to her knees, she cried.

"I want to be the one you fall to sleep with at night, the one you wake up with in the mornings, the one that catches and dries all of your tears, the one that you hold when you have nightmares." Shuuchi stated.

"I want to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay, I want you to come back to us." Youko stated, holding out his arms.

"I don't know." Kagome stated, still crying but this time, she cut herself off from the two.

'We lost her.' Youko pouted.

'Not yet we haven't. She is still alive.' Shuuchi stated.

'Why won't she trust us?'

'Because she trusted Inuyasha to protect her, and now something went completely wrong.'

'Well I don't make promises that I can't keep, I will be the one to hold her and I will protect her. With my life.'

"Sango!" Kagome cried out, she could see into the past and she could see the trouble that her friends were in.

Sango had just been hit by a sword to her stomach, most likely killing the innocent baby that was there.

"Kagome, please be safe, I wish to see you when I die." Sango whispered, tears and blood on her face, closing her eyes, she allowed her spirit to leave her body.

"No, not my sister, kami-sama, please no." Kagome cried, letting her barriers down, Kurama was able to hear her.

"What's happening Youko?" Shuuchi was panicking, something with their bodies was doing some funky stuff.

"I think we are becoming one." was all Youko could say before they both passed out, not being able to hear Kagome's cries.

"What time is it, and what's going on?" Kurama asked, waking up, he shook his head, and than it hit him, Youko and Shuuchi had become one, Kurama.

"Sango!" He heard Kagome scream, looking at her he noticed that she was bleeding.

"What are you doing!" Kurama yelled at her, trying to get back in touch with her though their minds.

"Sango is dead, my sister." Kagome was crying. He could see it as if he were there. There was blood pooling around her, it looked like she wanted to be with Sango, "Her baby, she had the name and everything, I was going to be an aunt." Kagome kept crying, not seeing or not caring that he was there.

"Kagome, wait, don't do this, I still care for you, It's me. Kagome, I'm here for you." Kurama went to hold her, but feel right though her figure and landed back in reality.

"Kagome PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Kurama shouted, holding her hand and pleading, tears rolling down his face, he didn't want to lose the love of his life like this.

"Kagome."

"Sango? How?" Kagome tried asking, but Sango didn't answer.

"I can't allow you to commit this crime." Sango's voice was stern.

"But, I don't want to be left all by my self." Kagome cried.

"You aren't alone my beloved little sister." Sango stated softly as she held her sister's face.

"Nani?"

"Kurama is waiting for you, he has undergone a great change, he is no longer Youko and Shuuchi, but now both, Kurama. He loves you deeply, and I know that he'll take much better care of you than Inuyasha. Please listen to me, I won't let you die here." Sango explained, waving her hand, Kagome's wounds healed. "Go to him and allow him to love you, and in time love him back."

"Sango."

"No, its time for me to leave, but please, just give him a chance." Sango than disappeared, leaving Kagome to herself.

"I believe you sister." With that Kagome willed herself to wake.

"You're awake." Kurama stuttered as he held onto her hand.

"Kurama?" Kagome's voice was weak.

"I'll get you some water."

"Thank you."

"She'll be just fine Sango, she is in great hands."

"I never thought we'd be friends trying to help Kagome." Sango sighed

"Me either."

(Guess who?)

"Why did you want to leave me?" Kurama couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to feel loved, the kind of love that I can't get here."

"But I love you."

"You do?"

"Hai, Kagome." Kurama sighed, climbing into the bed beside her. "You aren't just a picture of somebody else. You are the one I want to be with."

"Kurama-kun?"

"I'll let you choose if you want to stay with me, it's all up to you, I will NOT force you into this."

"Oh Kurama-kun."

"I know you have a kind heart and I know that you'll do whatever to make others happy, but please not this time, I want your happiness not mine."

"Eh, Kurama?"

"Hai?"

"I love you too."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me happy are you?"

"Hell no, you're a fox spirit, even if I left you, Youko in there would find a way to seduce me." Kagome laughed as she placed a fingerer on his nose.

"Well while we're on that topic, you see. Youko and I eh, well we kind of became on whole spirit, not just Shuuchi and Youko."

"So? Would that now make you Youchi?" Kagome giggled at the new nickname.

"Yeah, no! It's Kurama now for sure." Laughing at Kagome's joke, he didn't notice her lean in for a kiss, stealing it, she giggled at his surprised face.

"I do love you Youko Kurama, Shuuchi, who ever you are, you have my heart." With that she snuggled into his warm embrace.

* * *

The End DaRk IcE kItSuNe!


	2. We'll Meet Again KagYus

**Title**: _"We'll Meet Again"_

**Authoress**: Dark Ice Kitsune

**Summary**: Yusuke leaves Kagome at home for a doctor's appointment only to learn that he has seven months left to life.

**Disclaimer**: I **do not **own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. I only own the plot line.

* * *

Leaning over the soft bed spread, he gently laid his lips on his wife's. "I love you" He whispered as he stood back up and headed for the door. The time was 7:15 AM, he had a doctor's appointment at 7:30 AM, she still didn't need to be up for another hour or so.

Walking out of their room into their children's, he gently kissed their little girl of 4, Kalila, and their little boy of 8 months, Jordan. "Behave for your mother today." He whispered, and than proceeded to walk out of the house to the car.

The hospital was fairly busy, giving that it was Thursday. Already knowing where he needed to go since it was his best friend running all the test today. He just walked in to Shuuichi's office.

"Good morning Yusuke, I take it that the early appointment wasn't too much for you." Shuuichi greeted.

Laughing, Yusuke took his seat in front of the desk, "No it's okay, but you could have made it for when we are actually alive at my house."

"What, the children don't wake you up at random hours at night?" Shuuichi asked, getting out Yusuke's file.

"Believe it or not, no." Yusuke just laughed, they never did anything to disturb him or Kagome, actually it was probably because of Kagome that they were such angels.

"I don't like what I'm seeing here Yusuke." Shuuichi stated in a fairly low voice.

"What would that be?"

"There's something on your charts, I'm not liking it." Shuuichi explained, "Your last blood test, why did we do that again?"

Yusuke got a thinking look on his face, "Kagome told me to come in and get some blood drawn, there was a flu bug going around that she said she didn't want me to get with the kids being so young."

"I see. Well I don't think she has to worry about the flu." Shuuichi began, "Yusuke, I don't know how you'll handle this, but you have Aids"

Yusuke looked to have stopped breathing. 'Aids, this isn't possible. Aids is too far along in HIV to get treatments.'

"I don't know how to tell you this, but according to your chart I can only give you about 7 months to live."

That was all it took for his world to stop.

"Kurama! You've been my best friend forever, and now you sit there and tell me that I only have seven months to live! How can you do this to me?"

"Yusuke, please. In the hospital I'm Shuuichi, and I didn't know, I would have said something earlier, but you just now have been switched to be my patient, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Shuuichi tried to calm him down.

"Kur…Shuuichi, I have a wife, two children, how can I go home and tell my 4 year old that her father only has 7 months to live?" Yusuke was on the verge of tears.

"It was that blood treatment you had that month that we fought with Naraku isn't it? Kagome couldn't have given it to you and you are NOT unfaithful to her. Are you going to tell her?"

"Okay, now how am I suppose to do that? Tonight over dinner…. 'By the way sweetheart, Kurama just told me that I only have 7 months to live.'…yeah I'm sure that'll go over well." Yusuke sighed and sit down, "So how about you tell me more about this stuff, you know me, I wasn't awake in school when they did."

"I can try to do my best, but I have another appointment coming in in about 30 minutes."

"Just as much as you can so I know what to do."

"Do you plan on getting any treatment?"

"And be hooked up to machines that scare my children, no."

"Well at the beginning, you'll start to feel weak, which I'm surprised you feel fine now, but you'll feel horrible, you'll lose your sense of yourself, and it'll eat away at you from the inside out."

"What will Kagome go though?" Yusuke was having a hard time keeping his tears back now, "Do you think I should go back to Makai and not let her know any of this?"

"Yusuke, you can't make her suffer like that. Yes it's going to be painful on her that you are dying, but to leave her and not be there, what do you think that'll do to her?"

"I'm scared." Yusuke slammed his fist into his hand, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective and I'm about to die from a mortal disease. Isn't there anything Koenma can do?"

Right after that statement they both remembered that they weren't sprit detectives anymore, they had been relieved of duty to live out their lives in the Human Realm.

"I'm so sorry Yusuke, I think you should go home and talk to Kagome." Shuuichi stated, getting up, and showing Yusuke to the door.

The drive home was hard, thoughts were running though his head. How he could survive an attack from Naraku, Toguro, but not Aids.

When he pulled into the drive way, he saw the site that brought a smile to his face, his wife out in the yard, holding Jordan, while their only daughter played on her little jungle gym that he had bought her for her 2th birthday. Getting out of the car, he walked over, kissed Kagome and than walked back inside. Not feeling the need to go to work today, he wanted to spend time with his family, he walked into the living room and sit in his chair to wait for his family to come inside.

"Okay sweeties it's time for a nap." Kagome stated as she brought in the two yawning children, "Kalila, go on up stairs and wash up, I'm going to lay Jordan down." than looking at Yusuke she threw over her shoulder, "I want to hear about the appointment, and how Shuuichi has been doing." walking over to him, she held Jordan down so Yusuke could give him a kiss, "Just let me put these two down first." Bending down, she stole a kiss too.

Kagome walked back down the stairs after 10 minutes, "They were so easy to fall asleep today." Sighing she walked over to Yusuke, he stuck out his arm and pulled her down into her lap.

"We need to talk." Shaking his head, "I didn't mean to be that blunt. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey what's going on?" Kagome asked, worried.

"I..I don't have long to live." Yusuke stated plainly.

"This is a joke right?" Kagome pushed herself off of his chest, "You're not going to go back to working for Koenma are you?"

"No nothing like that, Kagome, listen to me, Kurama told me today that, well I have Aids, and I've got 7 months to live."

Six and a half month later:

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy ever come out of your room?" Kalila asked, it took all of Kagome's will not to break down and cry, instead she kneeled down to her daughter's eye level.

"Honey, You know how much your daddy loves you, right?" Watching as Kalila nodded, "Well he is very ill right now, and it's best for him to be alone to heal." It hurt so much to lie to her daughter, but what else was there for her to do?

"He'll get better right?" Kalila asked, with the innocence only a child could have.

"I hope so." Kagome stated, as she kissed her daughter's fore head, "Why don't you go and find Auntie Sango and play with her, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Watching as her little girl ran off, she turned to go into the room, it was dark, windows covered so the sun didn't give him a headache.

"Hey." Yusuke choked out.

"Hey yourself." sitting on the side of the bed, she took his hand in hers, "How you feeling?"

"What kind of question is that to ask me?"

"I'm sorry, you need anything?"

"No, just you." Yusuke answered, holding her hand tighter.

"I love you." Kagome whispered low, trying not to let him know she was crying.

"It's okay, sweetie, I love you too, and remember we'll meet again." Yusuke stated, "But stay with me tonight. Please."

"I will, don't worry about it." Pulling herself up into the bed, she curled up with and they both feel asleep.

The Next Morning

Kagome knew he was dead, he had stopped breathing sometime when they were asleep, but she didn't want to move, she wanted to lay there, with him, pretend that she had just woken up before him, but she knew the truth, she'd have to call everybody, tell the kids, figuring that all the work was the reason she just wanted to lay there, she hugged him, and let 6 months of pain out, and cried.

* * *

The End

I did this for a scholarship story, so it's not your everyday fan fiction, but do read and review, just so I have comments :D

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
